Enchanting Love
by Jallen
Summary: An enchating spell makes all the guys in town fall inlove with Serena and all the girls hate her guts... it'll take a Darien to help her get to the source of this and break this enchating spell
1. Enchanting Love Chapter 1

Hello!! First off this fiction is dedicated to my   
very good friend and my anime soul mate CW-BABE!!! I   
love her so much. Her birthday was the tenth of   
April and this is her birthday present among to a   
few money costing things. I love you CW-BABE!!  
  
  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Enchanting Love  
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
I'm Serena but sometimes my friends call   
me Bunny. I'm in 8th grade and am fourteen. I am   
also known as the Champion of Justice, Sailor   
Moon. I was a normal girl until my talking cat,   
Luna, told me I was chosen to fight the forces   
of Evil, cool huh? Right now I am in a middle  
of a battle and can't chat too much right, now.  
  
" Moon Twilight Flash!" I finished the monster  
off. The dust from the blast went on me and I   
coughed a bit. I wiped it off and was just glad   
the monster was gone.  
  
" You did well, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask   
(the cutie puttee in the tree 3) wrapped his   
cape around his self and bid us farewell. He   
always goes right after the battles are finish. I   
wonder who he is and why he always saves me   
just in the 'nick of time'.  
  
  
" Yeah, Sailor Moon you did all right!"   
That was Raye the beautiful priestess and known   
as Sailor Mars. She can use fire against the   
enemy.  
  
"Well, we should be going home now."   
That's Sailor Mercury as has known as Amy. She is   
really smart some say she has an IQ of 300. She  
uses this fog to help fight the enemy.  
  
" Right, we meet at the communication   
base tomorrow after school OK?" Luna, my   
talking cat ordered us. She is like our guide   
as Sailor Soldiers. She told us we have to find   
and protect the princess, find the other   
scouts, defeat the enemy, and find the mysterious  
silver crystal.   
  
"Ok, Luna, now lets get some sleep!" I yawned and   
went the route home with Luna. I dropped down on my   
bed and de-transformed. I sat there thinking about   
tomorrow. It was going to be Valentine's Day and I   
won't get any gifts from a guy. Mom and Dad will   
give me their usually candies and stuff animals but   
I still want to get something special from someone   
who likes me. Maybe next year. . .  
  
**  
I opened my eyes and noticed my alarm clock it   
was 8:17. I rolled over and closed my eyes. Wait a   
minute it's Wednesday and I need to be at school at.  
. .   
"AHH! I am late!!" I quickly got out of bed   
and did my regular routine when I was late. When I  
saw my mother with a lunch in her hand by the door   
with my school bag I grinned. She was finally   
getting this down. "Thank you, Mom!", I said as I   
went out the front door.   
  
So, here I am running down the busy streets of   
Tokyo there is a lot of people out here. I get to a   
traffic light and stop to wait for me to pass. I   
notice all these guys looking at me. I choose not to   
look at them. Why are they staring at me like that?   
Do I have something on my face? OH no, has my pajama   
dream came true and I walked out the house with   
those on? I look down. Nope, that's not it. I feel  
as if someone is coming behind me. I look behind to   
see all these guys coming at me. I panic but luckily   
the light changes and I can cross. I run as fast as   
I can to notice they are coming behind me. Oh my   
gosh, I am being chase by about seven boys. Of about   
18-30 years old at the moment. I start to run faster   
and hope the school gates are not close by the time   
I get there. I look at my watch to notice it's 8:25.   
I should be able to get there. I turn around again   
to see about seventeen guys chasing after me. Why   
me? Why this morning?   
  
"Beautiful girl! I love you!!"   
  
" Come with me, sugar!"  
  
" Marry me!"  
  
" I will date with you!"  
  
I hear those words coming out their mouths and   
more. My legs are tired and I feel like I am going   
to slow down but I have to get away from all those   
boys. I see the school and that gives me enough   
courage for me to go on faster. I see them about to   
close the school gates and luckily that gets the   
boys off me. I breathe heavy and rest a little on   
the gates. The guy who closes the gates starts   
staring at me. Oh no, he is attracted to me too. I   
run from him only to be chased to class. I see my   
classroom straight ahead and close the door behind   
me. I leaned against the door and relaxed.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" My good and best   
friend since I was a little girl asked me. Her name  
is Molly.  
  
Taking a deep breath I am finally able to say,   
speaking in sentences. Remember I was scared and had   
to run from all those males.   
  
Molly's eyes showed concern for me as she saw   
how breathless I was and the look that was on my   
face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Molly, there are about twenty guys outside   
the school gates this morning that was chasing me."   
I grab her by the collar. " Do you have any idea how   
scared I was and how much I am drained." I let go   
of her and slouch against the door again for support   
to relax.   
  
"Serena, this is unbelievable. You expect me   
to believe that all these guys just came from their   
daily morning activities to go and chase after you?"   
Her arms were crossed across her chest and her lips   
curled up to a mocking smile. Obviously, she did not   
believe my tell. I saw something change about her   
that instant but I think it's my imagination. Her   
eyebrows slanted towards her nose and face hardened.  
It was like she totally changed right in front of   
me like a new person entirely. "You got to be lying,   
I mean who would want to chase after you. I mean   
look at you and look at me. I see no competition.   
Now, you are whining again about guys chasing after   
you. What a pathetic attempt to get attention." My   
eyes widen as I heard each word come out of her   
mouth be directed at me. I heard the words she was   
saying it just was not registrating.  
  
"Molly? You can't joke around like that. You   
know how sensitive I am." My throat hurt as the pain  
of her words was taking an impact to my body and   
mind.  
  
"You are as they all call you a ditz aren't   
you. I mean you can't hear the anger in my voice or  
the embarrassment of being your friend." Her voice   
began to raise. "Stupid and lazy. The only two words  
to describe you." The mocking laugh was the last   
thing I remember from Molly that day as she fell   
unconscious. I looked behind her and saw Melvin with  
his briefcase in his hand.  
  
"Serena are you alright?" His head turned to   
me and his hand came to touch mine. " I can't believe  
Molly would say something like that to you."   
Melvin's hands slowly caressed mine, something   
Melvin would never do. I looked at his hand and then  
to his face.  
  
" You didn't have to knock her out! She didn't  
do anything terribly wrong she was just talking to   
me about something." I tried to snatch my hand from   
his but he was keeping a strong hold on it and I   
could not break free from his grasp. " Let go of me   
Melvin." His grasp was hardened and it started to   
hurt. I saw his expression change as I did Molly's   
only a few moments ago.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." His smile widened   
as his voice was unusually deep. For the first time   
in my life I was scared of Melvin and what he was   
capable of doing. Yeah, I am about two inches taller   
than him but right now he was intimidating me with   
his whole composure. I was vulnerable against the   
door.   
  
"Melvin, you are not being yourself. Just look   
at what you are doing. Your man handling me, Bunny,   
one of you best friends since third grade. You know   
, us, me you and Molly, the three amigos. You have   
to stop this Melvin." What is wrong with him? Has   
everyone but me gone crazy today? I look beyond him   
to see the rest of the class with this same look of   
mocking on their face. I have to get out of here   
,but how. . . On that's right I am against the door.   
  
"Let you go? After, all those times you have   
you refused my pleads for your presence on a date   
with me. I don't think so." His voice was so dark   
and unreachable. My face fell as I heard his laugh.   
"You are finally giving in when I show you a little   
authority. When I show you what kind of man I am."   
My hands try to find the knob but was roughly taken   
back by Melvin. Tears were streaming down my face as   
I realized this was not Melvin. This was not the boy   
I learned to tease and be friends with.  
  
" You have got to stop this Melvin. You ha  
ve to fight whatever evil demon possessing you now.   
Before you do something that you are going to   
regret." My voice was cracking as I looked at his   
face. Melvin did something I never thought he would   
do. He slowly took off his glasses to reveal his   
eyes. To my surprise Melvin eyes were pitch black. A   
cocky smile went on his face as he looked straight   
at me. Those eyes were empty and lost. There was no   
way of turning back was there?  
  
"A man has taken off his glasses for you.   
Aren't you gonna show him something worth seeing."   
He was a lost cause. I can't win him back like this   
in this form but I could if I was Sailor Moon. But   
how was I to transform right here while he is   
holding me. Amy. . where is she? She would help me   
out but where is she? Melvin started to push his   
lips together in a shape like heart. They were   
coming nearer to me by the second. No way I am going   
to kiss this jerk.  
  
"You . . you . . pervert." I screamed at him  
as I ripped my hands from him violently and pushed   
him to the floor. I picked up my school bag and   
aimed for the door. I saw the guy at the gate still  
there. He was kissing the glass. Pushing the door  
open I had pushed him on the floor to. Now where   
was I going to go. I might as well call Amy and   
Raye. I pushed to little Mercury button and Mars   
button. It had their planet signs on them. Funny,   
how when Raye got here her button just popped up   
there. "Amy, Raye, do you read me?"  
  
"What is it, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, Bunny, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I am running from Melvin, who tried to   
seduce me and force to kiss me also there was Molly   
who totally freaked out on me. Oh and I have this   
weird power to have boys suddenly chase me and want   
me to love them as they love me. Other than that I   
am just peachy. Amy, where are you? You are supposed   
to be in school too with me. I could have used your   
help."  
  
"Well, I had to go to the hospital to test my   
science fair project. I was going to be at school in   
a little while."  
  
"I need to be hidden from human view. I   
am in danger with any human contact. I don't know   
how or why this is happening. What am I suppose to  
do?"  
  
"Bunny, why don't you go to the temple and   
call Luna while you're at it. This is serious and   
should be handled as quickly as possible. Amy and I   
will meet you there as soon as we can. I should be   
there before you though so I'll put up an evil  
spirit protector."  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a jiffy. Moon out."   
Now all I have to do is go to the temple and be safe   
from all this wackiness.  
  
  
@-------- Darien @--------  
  
Sometimes I wonder, 'Why me?'. I really don't  
have time for this. I can't believe that my teacher   
wants me to lead her other class today because of   
the paper I wrote. I got to keep a trace on where   
the silver crystal maybe.   
  
What is that noise? I turn my head to see Ms.   
Pig-tails and a group of guys chasing her. That girl   
is truly something. I guess I should see what the   
problem is.  
  
"Hey Ms. Pig-tails! Why are you running?" I   
speak to her as she comes to me.  
  
"Keep away if you know what is good for you!"   
She shoves past me in a rush. What was that all   
about? If I know what is good for me . . I should go   
all behind her.  
  
"Ms. Pig-tails, wait for me! I am trying to   
help you with these guys!" I push through about what   
seems like thirty guys to get to her in front.   
Luckily speed is on my side today or I would never   
catch up with her. I tap he on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing up here? I thought I   
left you back on the corner on First Street." She   
said to me with much tired in her voice.  
  
" I was trying to see why these guys are   
following you and I see a couple of girls too."  
  
" They are all in love with me and want me to   
date them. The girls just want to tear me from limb   
to limb. No biggie!" She laughed sarcastically at   
her little situation. " Now, leave before you become   
just like them and fall in love with me." She   
motioned for me to shoo and started to run faster.  
  
"Awe, come on! What is really going on?" I was   
running even faster to match her speed. Boy, is she   
fast. Then I see her do something that might have   
cost her life if I had not been there. She tripped.  
  
"Zut! I can't move! It hurts!" She was laying   
on her butt rubbing her knee. She looked behind her   
as I followed her eyes to the big crowd of people   
coming at her. She looked up at me with fear and   
concern. "We are going to get ran over! Run! Leave   
me behind and save yourself!" She closed her eyes as   
if she was going to take the impact of the stampede.   
  
I scoop her in my arms and start to run with   
her in my arms. While her eyes are closed I know I   
can get to the top of that building and confuse the  
mob as well. I round the corner to an alleyway. I   
then jump. It was a couple of jumps actually to the   
top of the building. I stop and kneel over for the   
biggest breath I ever took in my life. I could still   
see her eyes close and feel her body shiver.   
  
"Are you alright?" I looked at her face. Her   
eyes blinked opened and looked at my eyes. Was that   
mob really going to hurt her? How could anyone want   
to hurt her. I may not know her personally but I   
very well know that this girl does not deserve to be   
harm in any shape or form. She is so innocent and so  
very beautiful. cough Not that I have noticed   
since, she and I only met about four times. Well,  
the fourth time was when she was at the ball and   
she didn't even know it was me. I still have her   
napkin. It is in my breast pocket, close to my   
heart.  
  
"You saved me?" Her eyes showed such hope.   
That look she gave me made me feel a certain load of   
responsibility towards her, Bunny. I would protect   
her not only from the mob today, but for as long as   
I can.  
  
I nodded in return to her answer. Those   
beautiful eyes shone at me and went straight to my  
heart. "Why? Why would you put yourself in danger   
because of me?" Did she think I wanted something in   
return.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and looked in her   
eyes. " I wanted to."  
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
  
He wanted to save me from the mob. My heart is   
pounding so hard right now. His eyes are so blue. .   
. so familiar . . . but now is not the time to think   
about that. I have to figure out how to get to   
Raye's without Darien coming with me. He is so   
strange but looks so much like my protector, Tuxedo   
Mask. I know . . I know I went off topic again.   
  
"Darien, where are we?" I looked around and   
show the tops of buildings. Were we on a roof? "   
Umm, Darien this may sound bizarre, but are we on a   
roof?" He blushed a little at my comment. How did he   
get here and lose the crowd. I know he didn't jump.  
Did he?  
  
"I went through an alleyway and ran up the   
stairs on the side of the building." Oh, so that is   
what happened. It sure don't take him long to run.  
  
I sigh. "How are we going to get to Raye's   
temple with people chasing me?" I plead with him.   
  
"What is going on?" He looked very confused. I   
don't know what to tell him. I should be honest with   
since he acts as my protector today.  
  
"Well, somehow when I woke up this morning,   
all the guys want to love me and the girls wish to   
hurt me." I let out an ironic chuckle. "Now, I have  
to get to Raye's temple for her to put up a   
protection spell around me so this madness can   
stop."  
  
"How do you know that Raye will do it? You  
said it yourself that all the girls you come in to   
contact with will try to kill you." He pointed out   
to me. Well, I didn't know the answer to that. I   
just assumed that since they were sailor soldiers   
they were special. Since I did get affected I guess   
they should not get put under the spell as the other  
people. Whoa, how did come Darien is not trying to   
make me love him?  
  
"Darien, why are you not in love with me? I   
mean you are a guy and technically you are suppose   
to be drooling over me." Aha, I pointed out   
something he does not know the answer to. I'm good.  
  
"Maybe I have a stronger will or something   
like that. I don't know."  
  
" What do we do now?"  
  
"Camp out here for a while. I mean there are   
human and they have to sleep."  
  
His right. I guess. What do I do now? I am   
starting to get hungry. Thoughts of cheesecake and   
ice cream cloud my mind. Sweet and Sour pork with   
steamed rice. Sushi and mango Jell-O. I drool a   
little and my stomach reacts to my hungry.  
  
Darien turns to me with an amused look. "Was   
that you?"  
  
I'm embarrassed. I nodded with a rejected   
look. " I'm just a little hungry that's all."  
  
He chuckles a little. " A little? You sounded   
like you could eat a cow." He looks at me and   
smiles. I feel the heat raise to my cheeks as I   
realize just how cute he is when he smiles. "How   
about I take you to my place and I make you a feast   
fit for a princess?" I nod my head vigorously. He   
smiles at me again. My heart suddenly melts.  
  
  
That's not suppose to happen. . .  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
  
Maybe it is just me but is the sun shining   
brighter and the flowers smelling more sweeter. I   
feel like I am on cloud nine. Here I am walking down   
the street hand in hand with the most wonderful girl   
I every met. I don't know why we are holding hands   
but I know I am liking it. Maybe she is scared   
because of the mob out to get her. She don't have to   
worry I'll protect her.  
  
Even though I have so much to tell her I can't   
bring it out my mouth. Maybe when we reach the   
apartment we will have more to say.  
  
I feel like such a school boy with such silly   
thoughts of Bunny. She is so bouncy and I can feel  
her energy in the air. It's not at its full   
potential. Maybe because of her fear and she is a   
little tired from all that running and the stress   
from the whole experience.  
  
Bunny now sits on my couch and I am looking in   
the refrigerator looking for something fitting for   
her to eat. The glories of conveniences foods. I   
know I did promise her a feast fit for the beautiful   
princess she is but I have to take a little short   
cut to it.   
  
My groans and moans with this act of cooking   
food must have brought the curiosity of my guest. I   
hear her soft giggles as she watches me. I feel that   
her feelings about me as changed. She feels more  
personal towards me. But the kind of personal   
confuses her.  
  
It does not matter which one she chooses but   
it does not matter. Well, I am voting for one side   
but I would except any kind of relationship with   
her.  
  
"Darien, would you like me to help you?" I   
feel she does not think I can do the task without   
taking out a couple of fingers.  
  
"If you'll like . . ." Before I know it she is   
beside me and curiously looking over what I was   
impress her with my skills of cooking and present   
her a nice little American style lunch. "You can   
check the wings in the oven, see if they are cook."   
I watched her as she opened the oven to check on the  
wings like I asked. She stared at them for a while.   
I think she was trying to tell if they were done or   
not.  
  
Her eyes rise to mine. Her voice was full with   
curiosity as she speaks, "Darien, what kind of wings   
are these?".  
  
I turn around and go back to my task. "They   
are called Buffalo wings. I got the recipe from an   
American cookbook." I actually got them from a pre-  
packaged American shop called 'Murray's Steakhouse'.  
  
"What do they taste like?"  
  
"Well, they are really hot and you will need   
lots of water to take it all down."  
  
She made a face by wrinkling her little nose.   
Then her face went as if she is thinking about   
something. I sense she is going to ask me a question   
that she has been pondering for awhile, "Darien, how   
did you really get on the roof? I mean I believe the  
crowd would have followed you. Unless you are   
superman and you can fly there is no way you could   
have lost them." Aww man, I have to tell her  
something. I hate to lie to her but..  
  
"Well, I have an anti-evil charm on me that my   
mother gave me when I was younger." So that wasn't a   
complete lie. When I was younger I was in an   
orphanage and in my pants pocket that on the night   
of the accident. I found this little charm that I   
can't seem to part with. Of course I don't know who   
gave it to me because the accident caused me my   
memory. "I guess whatever possessing them is truly   
evil. Did you do anything that might have got evil  
people anger at you and cast a spell on you or   
something?"  
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
  
Did I do anything that caused evil people to   
cast a spell on me? I don't think so. Well, there is   
last night with the monster and all. I was closer to   
it then normally and some of the dust did come onto   
me. Could the dust of the finished monster be   
causing all this? There are so many questions and so   
little time. I can't keep going about in the world   
when people want to either kill me or fell in love   
with me. Even though it does sound tempting.   
  
There is one thing I can not understand. Why   
is Darien not under the spell. He is treating me as   
a normal person. But he does have an effect me in a   
way I can not fathom. The arcade guy never affected   
me like that with his smile and me heart never felt   
like coming out of my chest before. Even though   
arcade guy is a major cutie(squeal!!), I feel so   
much of that but ten times the effect.   
  
Well, I have to tell him something, "Well,  
last night I did take a walk nice the park and heard   
some commotion and checked it out. It the   
shadows I show some people. There was a burst of   
light and scream of pain. I went over to look and   
they were gone. All I saw was a pile of dust on the   
ground. I examine it a little too. It was a pretty   
silver color but I had to go home afterwards." I   
sighed, It was pretty late out and mom wanted me to   
be back in an half of hour."  
  
He seemed to be thinking about some  
thing and turned to me. "Well, maybe that crime   
fighter who is Sailor V's partner as they say in the   
newspaper was fighting an evil force." He looked at   
me strangely, "Do you think she turn people who are   
evil into moon dust?"  
  
  
I gave him a look equally strange, "Hey   
anything is possible now-a-days. But is the food   
ready I am really hungry."  
  
He chuckled and tapped my nose with his   
finger. "Well you wait in the dining room and lunch   
will be served in a minute ma petite."  
  
  
**  
Lunch was wonderful even though I drank a lot   
of water due to the Buffalo wings. Darien was the   
perfect gentleman and offered me more which is a   
plus in my book. I decided that needed to call Raye  
and tell her what was happening.  
  
"Hello, Raye?"  
  
I heard her sigh," Where are you Serena? I   
have been here for the past hour worrying about   
you." I could here the concern in her voice and I   
immediately felt bad.  
  
"Sorry, Raye. I am at Darien's apartment. He   
is letting me claim sanctuary here."  
  
"Well, I thought you were coming here to do  
the spell but obviously you ditched Amy and I for  
some guy.", now anger was raising in her voice and   
she was particularly annoyed. Raye has something  
against males for some reason. I know she do not   
trust them in the least.  
  
"Raye, that is not what happened. I had   
trouble getting to your place with all the people   
chasing me. Luckily, Darien was there and helped me   
with the crowd. He helped me lose them and brought   
me to his place for lunch as well as protection." I   
looked at Darien when I said this and he smiled   
broadly at me. He was in the kitchen washing dishes   
and I was drying off since I insisted to help.  
  
"Well, have you even thought about him trying  
to take advantage of you since that spell is in   
effect. I thought you said he was under a spell  
since he is a guy."  
  
"Of course I thought of that first off. He   
shows no signs of being in love with me, Raye. The  
spell usually takes affect immediately when a person   
comes in contact with me." I sighed, "Raye,  
how am I suppose to get to you without having to be   
chase down the street by mob. I have to get to your   
place for the spell to ware off."  
  
"Come here tonight when Darien is sleep. GO in   
Sailor mode and be fast."  
  
"Yes, Raye I understand. I hope to see you   
soon."  
  
"Bunny, be careful." Gosh, it's moments like  
this that I really do love Raye.  
  
"I will. You and Amy take care too ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye. . ." The phone clung down on her end   
and I did the same. Raye is worried about me. I   
should not have waited so long to call her. I wished   
I had a chance to talk to Amy. Maybe I'll contact   
her on the communicator while I am in the bathroom   
or something.  
  
"What did Raye say?" Darien interrupted my   
train of thoughts.  
  
"She told me tomorrow may be a better day to   
go out to her temple. The spell might wear off by   
then." So, I lied big deal. He won't notice that I  
am gone. I'll be back here before time the sun   
raises.  
"So, you are staying over?"  
  
You know, I never thought of it in that   
manner. I am staying over a very cute guy's house   
alone with him. Darien and I are going to be alone   
for awhile. Plus it is not helping that I have some   
weird feeling for the man. "Yes, I am. Is that ok   
with you?" I asked hoping he would not kick me out   
and say, 'Yeah Ms. Pigtails, my girlfriend and I   
have something to do tonight so if you would   
leave!!'. . .boy I hope my worst nightmare is no-  
where near reality.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is a problem. Get out now!"  
Darien told me with a huge grin on his face. He   
started to laugh. "Of, course to you can stay,   
Bunny." He laughs again and gives me this awesome   
smile. "You think I would leave you out there so the   
mob can get you?"  
  
I stutter, "I..I..I thought you might have   
your. . umm . . girlfriend. . you know . . over for   
whatchamacallit. . Valentine's day." The whole time   
I was looking down at the floor and blushing heat at   
278 degrees.   
  
Two of his fingers went under my chin and I   
was looking into his eyes. He had a grin on his face   
that was too perfect with a few strands of his hair   
caressed his face. "This is exactly where I want to   
be right now on Valentine's day, with you." His lips   
came closer to me. I close my eyes. Oh my gosh, he   
is going to kiss me.  
  
I felt his lips go to my forehead and he pulled   
away.  
  
Damn.  
  
I think he saw the look of disappointment on   
my face as he looked at me. He chuckled a little,   
"You look a little sad. Did you want my lips to go   
somewhere else?". Shoot, him charms and smile has me   
captured. I am blushing profoundly. I look down so   
he is not to see my blush and shake my head really   
fast as to say no. " You could have fooled me .", he   
chuckles some more. His smile is incredible. I love   
being on the receiving end of his smiles.  
  
I could have thought about him for the rest of   
the day if we were not interrupted. Someone was   
knocking at the front door. Darien motioned me to go   
into his bedroom while he 'take care' of who was at   
the door.   
  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
I am a little on edge with Serena here and   
all. I was hoping to not have any interruptions due On  
the other hand I rarely get any visitors.  
  
I open the door and greet a young man with   
messy brown hair and weird looking glasses. I greet  
him, "Good afternoon.".  
  
He cocks a grin and takes off his glasses.   
I don't believe my eyes or his. Black, colorless eyes   
are what I am staring at.   
  
  
***  
To be continue. . .   
-Marcy  
Angelprincess@usagiandmamoru.com  
Send- comments*flames*greetings  



	2. Enchanting Love Chapter 2

Dedicated to CW-babe :  
  
Enchanting Love  
Chapter 2  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
My head starts to scream 'Danger Shields! Danger!' as  
I keep looking at him in his black eyes. My main objective  
is to get him out of here for I fear he is a danger to  
Bunny.  
He notice my uncomforted and plays with it. " I am  
looking for a girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her  
hair is tied up in two buns with hair slipping out.", his   
grin widens, " Have you seen her?".  
  
He is toying with me in a bit of a mocking matter. I   
just hope he leaves quickly. Why do I have the feeling the   
opposite is going to happen?   
  
" I can't say that I have seen any girl like that   
around here. But if I do, I'll be sure to tell you." I say   
in a straight and forced voice. I am a little nervous cause   
I don't know what he is capable of or his weakness.   
  
I turn to close the door but I feel his hand come to   
my arm in a strong grip. In that touch I can sense   
everything from him. His intents to have Bunny and the evil   
presence in his body. It has reached so deep inside him   
that I don't think anything can get him out of the trance.   
My eyes turn to his and then I notice his friends down the   
hall. Their evil is so strong in them that I can't believe   
I didn't notice it before. It beats in their hearts and   
now I have to face it.  
  
"I don't think you are telling me the truth Mr.   
Shields. You see, I didn't come here to hear that response.   
I came here to get Bunny and leave you alone, so you won't   
have to get hurt." His strong grip tightens on my arm,   
"Now, we can do this the fun way or the boring way. Which   
would you like to do?"  
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
  
I wonder what's going on out there. I'm sitting on   
Darien's bed ( I know! I know! My heart is pounding so fast   
right now!) and wondering 'When the heck is he coming back   
to me?'. I am so frustrated with waiting and waiting. Even   
though his bed is so safe and comforting.   
  
I get ripped out of my thoughts by the sounds of a   
thump and moans.  
  
Darien is in trouble. I can feel his pain in my   
heart. I know he needs help.  
  
And who better to help him then the one and only   
champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
I run into the room and find Darien on the floor   
holding his stomach. I also find Melvin and a gang of   
people, from pervious places I came across, around the door   
way. Melvin is leaning against the doorframe with a look of   
sick satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Hey Melvin! I'm the one you want! Leave him alone   
and come get me!", I scream to him to both of our   
surprises.  
  
His smile disturbs me as he walks to me in a lazy   
fashion. It's like his whole body and mind transformed. He   
is a meter away from me as he says, "Serena. Serena." I   
start to move away but I am pulled into his arms. Gripping   
me tightly, Melvin holds my head to his chest. "I am so   
sorry but your comrade as to die." My throat hurt so much.   
I shuffle under his extremely strong hold and scream   
against his chest. My efforts are useless for he is too   
strong. "Now, Serena. Watch your friend die, by mere school   
kids." He turns me around so that I am not facing him. His   
hand grips my face by my chin tightly.   
  
Tears are blurring my vision and the pain in my   
throat wants to be released so badly. I could see the kids   
start to encircle Darien with their bats and hockey sticks   
in hand. The first person to strike was a boy about twelve   
with his golf club in hand. He hits Darien in the stomach   
hard. Darien's screams hurt my ears as I saw countless   
people give hits and surround him so I could not barley   
see him.   
  
"DA . .Darien!", my voice cracked as the he was   
getting more and more out of my vision of sight.  
  
"Screaming his name over and over again won't help,   
Serena." Melvin whispered in my ear.  
  
Darien screamed again and it hurt so much to hear it.   
I could feel every blow he was given.  
  
Then something strange started to happen. I didn't   
feel his blows like before. The group of kids started to   
space outs and the war cries stopped. I was shock to see no   
one in the middle as was Melvin as his grip on my chin   
tightens even more. I screamed from the pain I was   
getting.   
  
"Where is he?" Melvin screamed at the group of kids.  
  
"He disappeared on us, sir" Answered the girl with   
the pipe in hand.  
  
"Well, find him NOW!" Ordered Melvin as the kids   
started to head out of the door.  
  
Now, Melvin and I are alone. In Darien's apartment.   
Darien, why did you have to go to the door by yourself? You   
should have let me come with you and help you with these   
people. I could have helped and you would still be with me,   
here.  
"Well, I got you alone in an empty apartment. I   
wonder what's on my mind." Is he for real? There is no way   
I am going to do anything with a pervert like him. This   
spell has really done some stuff to his mind.   
  
"You pervert! I am not doing anything with you." He   
has been leading me to the couch as he makes his advances.   
"I don't know what happened to you, Melvin, but you have to   
snap out of it! I know you are still in there, but you have   
to fight this evil. Or I am going to have to beat it out of   
you."  
  
His eyebrows cock up. "You! Ha, you can barely pick   
up an football or throw it for that matter." He finally   
settles me on the couch and has me leaning in his chest.  
  
"But I can!" We both turned around to see Darien and   
a pot in his hand. I swarm away from Melvin as fast I can   
as Darien puts the pot to his head.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me thorough the door.   
We bolted down the hallway and down a lot of steps. We were   
heading towards Raye's temple and was at the #75 bus   
station when Darien collapsed.   
  
"Darien!" I helped him up the best I could and kept   
him steady. I found an alley and sat him down on the ground   
for him to rest. "We should be able to stay here for a few   
minutes before being found. Darien, are you ok?" My   
attention focuses on him. I see him pull his shirt up and   
the bruises left by the kids who attacked him. His hand   
went there and his bruises began to disappear suddenly.   
"Darien! What's happening?!" My eyes are wide in shock and   
confusion. How did he do that?   
  
His hand comes to mine and he pulls me along but I   
pull back. His head turns from me as he say, "Bunny, we   
have to hurry to Raye's Temple right? She can help you and   
the others that are notunder this spell." His hand insists for  
me to follow the rest of him towards where we were going but I  
digress. He thinks I really want to go anywhere without a few  
answers.  
  
I move my hand to my hips and bury my eyes into his   
back. Why does he not face me? Is he embarrassed that I saw   
him heal himself? " Darien, what's wrong? Why won't you let   
me know what's going on? How did you heal yourself? How did   
you get away from the mob?" His face is still turned from   
mine and I hear him take a big sigh. Is he irritated with   
me? "Damn it! Answer me!"  
  
He turns around to face me with his head hanging. Oh   
Darien, why are you making such a big deal out of this? I   
just want to know. His voice is low, "Bunny, we have to   
keep going. If we stay here another minute they are going   
to find us and we are going to be in even worst trouble then   
before." He sigh again, "We have to get out of this before   
anything else, Serena.". His hand thrust out to me.  
  
"No. .NO! Why won't you tell me now?"  
  
"Because you are in trouble and going to be in a lot   
worse if we stand here any longer!" His voice rises to meet   
my own shout.  
  
"But you're not well enough. You're still hurt and   
you won't tell me what's wrong with you?"  
  
"There is no time! If they found you and caught up   
with me again,Bunny, there will be nothing I could do. I   
am protecting you the best I can." He seems so frustrated   
of me.  
  
"Why do you care so much? I don't understand, why are  
you helping me?"  
  
"Because I want to! And it is the human thing to do."  
  
I step back from him. "So, you don't even like me?"  
  
"Good God, I do like you! Now if we can leave I have   
to protect you! Don't you understand how much you mean to   
me." I step back again. Where'd do this come from?  
  
Oh, no. Not you too, Darien.  
  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
I can sense evil vibes everywhere. I can't believe   
how much of the city that's already under her spell. This   
is going far and beyond what I had believed it would get.   
Many people are going to die from the Dark Kingdoms   
interference.   
  
I want to get Bunny out of here but it's so hard to   
when she won't budge.   
  
Then I had to say something that will get her quiet and   
willingly to go with me.  
  
I professed my feelings.  
  
My true feelings too. But I trust it, that she does not  
feel the same by the angry look on her face.  
  
"How dare you? You just like the rest of them. I bet  
you were taking me to the hide-out where all of them are. You   
want to hand me over to them. Well, I'm not letting you."   
She holds on her broach as to do something. But I grab her   
hand before she has the chance to do whatever.  
  
"Bunny, what are you talking about? I really want to   
protect you and get away from this place so you can be   
safe."  
  
She yanks her hand away but fails. Her other hand   
rises quick. .  
  
To my face.  
  
I can see the tears in her eyes as she speaks to me.   
"You're the worse of all of them. I can't believe you   
deceived me and pretended not to be under the spell and   
lead me to the gang of them. Well, I am not standing for   
this."  
  
I let go of her and let her walk out of the alleyway.   
I touch the spot she slapped me at. It hurts. I can not   
believe that just happened. Bunny is in danger and I can   
not help her. I have nothing to help her with. All I am is   
a night stalker, if you can even call me that, that breaks   
in shops in search of the silver crystal. I feel as though   
the silver crystal will tell me of my past. Maybe even my   
real name. And answer a lot of questions.  
  
I slid down the wall I was leaning against and take a   
big breath. I want to run after her but I don't want her to   
regard me as another infatuated school boy trying to win   
her affections.  
  
Why am I just sitting here thinking about going after   
her? I am going after her and prove to her I am not under   
any spell. I am going to her!  
  
But where is she?  
  
That's right she is going to Raye's place. The temple   
on Sendai Hill.  
  
**  
I broke in a fast run out the alley and down the   
street towards to temple. I don't know how long it took but   
I realized that I was there. Standing in front   
of the temple. My hands were trembling as I sensed the   
negative energy here. Bunny is in trouble. I have to get to   
her before anything else happens.  
  
"My, my aren't we the gallant hero. Coming to save to   
poor damsel in distress. I would not worry about her. She   
is going to be perfectly safe in a minute."   
  
I turned to the source of the voice. He was leaning   
on the side of the temple. His black eyes looking at me   
with mild amusement. The same kid from before that I banged   
on the head with my pot. That was my good pot too. Now it  
probably have an indent in it. Oh well, it may be alright.   
Pray. Pray. Hope. Hope.  
  
"I really didn't appreciate what you did to me back   
at the apartment. Now, I have to teach you a lesson." He   
held out his hand and I suddenly felt a force push me back.  
It sent me rolling down the steps. I heard a couple of   
cracks and knew I would not be healing for a while.   
  
To add to my pain. I saw the kids from before   
surround me with even more determination than before. God   
damn, I have to get to Bunny. She must be in real danger   
cause my senses are tangling violently. That adds to my   
pain too.  
  
Bunny, please be safe and wait for me. . .   
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
  
So, here I am in Raye's meditation room. I remembered   
she told me that this room emits an aura that keeps away   
evil spirits. Maybe that will keep me away from her and   
Amy. It was a bad idea to come here. I thought they would   
not be affected by the spell. I was wrong. I was so wrong.   
I come in here to see their faces go through the same   
transformation as Molly's face did. I wonder how Molly is   
doing. Is she still on the floor or is she with the mob?   
Now, I have to worry about the solider of fire and the   
solider of fog blasting me.   
  
I am alone now.  
  
Darien. I miss him. Even if he was under the spell I   
still care about him. More than I ever have cared for   
anyone in my life. And now, I'd probably ruined any future   
with him by yelling and slapping him. Maybe he won't   
remember and we can start out fresh.  
  
Err! Why am I thinking about starting a relationship   
and the future of it at a time like this? I have to figure   
out a way to get out of here.  
  
"Bunny, why don't you come out and play with us?   
It'll be fun. I promise you."   
  
Gulp. I don't know what to do. Amy never sounded so  
scary before. Ok, I guess it's time for some serious stuff.  
  
I crossed my hands across my chest and recited my   
famous(and hopefully not my last) words, "Moon Prism Power Make-up!".  
  
I like the feeling of transforming. It makes me feel   
good and at peace with myself. But, I always feel like I   
should not like the feeling for it always brings trouble   
after it happens.   
  
No time like the present to conquer your fears! I run   
to the door and push it open to hopefully push down the two   
soldiers behind. I almost succeed too by knocking down   
Sailor Mars but I have the Sailor Solider of Mercury after   
me.  
  
"Your not going to get away that easily, Sailor   
Moon." She yells to me. I suddenly feel the air get cooler   
and my sight get fogger.  
  
"Amy, your suppose to use your powers for the forces   
of good!" I am sorry, Amy. But I have to fight you to get   
out of here. So, I can free you, Raye, and Darien from this   
enchantment I have you under. I will succeed. I swear to   
you, I will.  
  
I feel her fast approaching me. I hope Amy won't   
remember this.  
  
"Sailor Moon Kick!"  
  
Wham! Right in the face! I really, really hope she   
won't remember this. I knocked her out cold. Now, for the   
main guy to show his face. I want this to be over with   
right now!  
  
**  
I checked out side the temple and saw no-one out   
there. But I felt the negative energy pour out from this   
place. Maybe it's the soldiers negative energy that went to   
a high. No, this is too much to just come from them.  
  
The communication base! I have to get to the arcade   
and fast! Then I could find where this bad guy is, so ,I   
can save everyone! Then things can be a little normal   
around here. Normal is something I crave right about now!  
  
**  
I pause in front of the arcade and take a big gulp of   
breath. I was surprise not to see no-one on the streets   
today. I also don't like this eerie feeling. Something is   
not right. Oh well, I'll find out soon. I hope.  
  
The arcade is particularly empty. The whole place is   
dark and nothing is on.   
  
Suddenly the lights go on and I look around. The   
games are all on and the usual arcade music is on. One of   
my favorite songs to. I want to get on top on the Sailor V   
game and start dancing and singing. It's always been a   
dream of mine to make a music video. I can just see it.  
  
My hair down with curls lightly caressing my face. I   
am in tight leather pants and a tube top. Oh yeah, me a   
rock star! I'll shake my head around and suddenly Darien is  
in the game machine.  
  
Oh my gosh! He is tied up and in there with all   
these little plush toys!  
  
Folks, this is for real! Darien is tied up in the game   
machine where all the plush toys are.   
  
My hand covers my open mouth as I whisper his name.   
He is staring at me with his eyes. Those eyes. He was never   
on their side. He was never under the spell. I yelled at   
him for no reason and ran away. I touch the glass. A tear   
falls down my cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien for doubting you. But I'll make up   
for it." He tries to touch the glass to but do to his   
situation he can't. His hands are tied to his feet. Being   
frustrated, he looks kinda goofy. "Sailor Moon KI-"  
  
"Sailor Moon, someone put him in there. Aren't you   
going to deal with me first?"  
  
I wiped around to see an all too familiar face   
sitting causally on the stool for the 'Tell your fortune'   
game. "Melvin! Why are you doing this? Darien has not done   
nothing to you! I don't understand what grudge you have   
against him." I take one of my hair pins with the feathers   
in my hand. "Let him go! Or else!"  
  
He laughs at me. This gets me mad. "You're amusing!   
But this ends now!"  
  
Everything happened so fast. Melvin got off the stool  
and soon enough he was behind me ringing my neck.  
  
"Sailor Moon, What are you going to do now? I   
got you where I want." He tightens his grip on my   
neck, "And prince charming is out of the picture.".  
He tightens it some more. "Plus your friends are under my   
control. So what is the mighty champion of justice going to   
do? Are you going to give in or do I have to make you?"  
  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
I got to do something. I can't just watch as he   
straggle her to death. I wish I had some powers to help   
her. But I am totally useless.  
  
"Master, let me help you"  
  
Who said that? AM I suddenly loosing it in here   
too?!?   
  
"Master, you do have powers deep within you. But   
you'll have to remember the past for that and it's not your   
time. Let me help you!"  
  
I feel the heat in my hands raise. The glass is   
melting! I can now get out of here to help her. Thank you,   
whoever you are. I stubble to the floor with my hands and   
feet tied down together. I wiggle myself out of that and   
feel the transformation take me over.  
  
I am now Tuxedo Mask. I have to move fast before he   
breaks off her neck.  
  
"So, what do you say, Sailor Moon? Do you give in or   
do I make you give in? I want the latter since it is more   
fun." The blacked eyes guy from before asks Sailor Moon.  
His tongue runs up and down the side of her face. Ewe,   
this guy is sick. I can tell by the disgusted look on her   
face that she doesn't like it either.  
  
"You sick pervert! I'll never give in to you. As long   
as there is a world to protect, as long as there is hope,   
and as long as I am alive I will never give up!"  
  
Preach on, Sailor Moon!  
  
I have to get to her and get her away from him. But,   
how? I guess forceful methods are called for again. I start   
a run for him and push him on the floor. I really hope she   
don't mind the pain. It was necessary!  
  
I see her scramble to her feet and she runs to me. I   
take her in my arms and hug the life out of her.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Bunny."  
  
I feel her body stiffen under me as I speak these   
words. Opps, I forgot that Bunny does not know that I know   
she is Sailor Moon.   
  
"Darien?", she whispers against me. I feel her arms   
tighten around me. "I was so worried about you. I am so   
sorry I doubted you. I know that you are not the enemy."  
  
I stroke her hair, "Oh Bunny.". She snuggles deeper   
into my embrace and I feel so relaxed. I am truly at peace   
right now. I feel my shirt getting wet and pull her away   
from me to see tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I   
wipe away her tears but more come down.  
  
"I got you in this mess when I accepted yous kindness   
and went to your house. You would not even be in this mess   
if it were not for me." She choked out.  
  
"Bunny, it's what I wanted to do. I'd rather risk my   
life protecting you then you getting hurt. If I could I   
would do it all over again the same way. I want to protect   
you with all my po. . ."  
  
"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" A roar came from behind us in   
the middle of my speech. Something came out of the boy's   
eyes. It was shadow like and began to take a physical form.  
  
"Sailor Moon, its time for battle!"  
  
She got into a battle stance. "You're right!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, now I have to destroy you!", cried the   
shadow creature.  
  
"I won't let you! I won't let you enchant any more   
people, you sick pervert! Taking over Melvin's body and   
using it to terrify a young innocent. In the name of the   
moon, I'll punish you." She took a step closer to him and   
touch her tiara. "Moon Twilight Flash!"  
  
The creature had screamed but was still standing. He   
must be too strong after feeding on all those people.  
  
"Foolish girl, I am more powerful than you can imagine." I   
don't know what is going to happen but we have to do   
something and quick!  
  
Think ,Shields ,what to do!   
  
**  
Hey! I finished that chapter! Thanks for the comments   
everyone! I have responded to all of them. If I didn't   
respond to yours then email me again and I'll make sure I   
do and I'll apologize. Ohh, I wonder what will happen???  
Find out in the next, Enchanting Love. . . probably the   
last chapter too! Email me : Raider_lady@msn.com ! !  
-Marcy  
Send *Comments*Thanks  



	3. Enchating Love Chapter 3

This one's for you, CW-Babe!  
  
Enchanting Love  
Chapter Three  
By: Marcy 3  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
"Foolish girl, I am more powerful than you ever   
can imagine." This creature is taking a battle stance as   
Sailor Moon and I take ours. The tension is thick in the   
air. "Why fight me own battles when I have soldiers who   
would die for me to fight them for me?", he moves his   
finger, motioning something to come.  
  
"Yes, Master!" The two voices come from the back   
of us. I see Sailor Moon's face go into fright as well   
as can sense it.  
  
"Mars! Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouts out to them. "   
You two have to fight this hold! I know it is strong but   
you are stronger! I know it's true! Please fight this!"   
She speaks to them as they move forward towards us.  
  
The fog starts to come around us, thick. I grab   
Sailor Moon's shoulder and bring her closer to me.  
  
"Sailor Moon, give up now and I'll break my hold   
on your friends. I promise. I just want you and no-one   
else. So, let's end this senseless fight and you can   
come with me." I hear his breathing all around us and   
can't hear the movement of the soldiers. We are   
surrounded be the enemy.  
  
"Bunny, help me! Please, I don't think I can fight  
him much longer please!"  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Help me, Bunny!"  
  
"Mars! I will save both of you! Remember, I made   
you that promise that'll save you both, but, I can't   
give up and I never will!" Her voice is so confident and   
sad at the same time.  
  
I squeeze her shoulder for her to notice me.   
"Bunny, don't let them catch you off guard. That's what   
they are trying to do. Get you while your guard is down.   
You have to keep focus or the battle is over."  
  
But my words were too late as a blast of fire came   
our way. We dropped to the floor and I wrapped my cape   
around her as to protect her from the fire. I heard foot   
steps towards us and stood us both up to prepare from   
the next attack on us. The creature created by the lust   
and hate of the people of Tokyo was standing in front of   
us with the Sailor Soldiers in back of him. A protective   
arm came around her shoulder as he came a step closer to   
us.   
  
"Well, Mr. Shields, I am surprised you came this   
far into the game. I was hoping to kill you sooner but   
hell, we have all day for that now doesn't we. I can   
kill you, take Bunny and call it a day." He looked at me   
in a weird looked. His black eyes looked at me deeply   
and I could not look away. I could feel my skin crawl.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" Bunny whispered to me and pushed me   
gently. Her touched yanked me out of his hold. "Are you   
OK?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Akuryo Taisan!!" SCORCHING! I tried to protect   
Bunny as much as I could by putting myself in front of   
her and wrapping my body around her. We flanged across   
the floor like a child throwing a rag doll against a   
wall.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" I felt her arms around me. I could   
not move if it killed me. I know this is going to take   
awhile to heal. "Are you ok, Tuxedo Mask?" Her tears   
fell on my face as I opened my eyes to see her teary   
face. "Why did you do that? That was a stupid thing to   
do! You could have been killed!"  
  
So warm. Her face is so warm to my hand as I   
gently touch it. I wipe away her tears as they just keep   
falling down her face. "I have to protect you. You mean   
so much to me and I have to protect you with my life." I   
whispered. I didn't know how much pain I endured and I wince.  
  
"Darien. . .I want to protect you too. With my   
life."   
  
"Oh Bunny. . ."  
  
  
"I just figured out why you didn't get enchanted   
by the spell." Her hand covers my hand that is held to   
her cheek.  
  
"Why, Bunny?"  
  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
  
  
^.^ Serena ^.^ 3  
  
"Shut up and fight me! Mars hit them again!" The   
creature cried towards us but I didn't care.   
  
"Yes, master!"  
  
Darien, I know how you feel. It was always there   
from the beginning. It just took me a long time to   
figure it out.  
  
"Aku. ."  
  
I will protect you, Darien. 'Cause, I feel the   
same.  
  
"Ryo. ."  
  
My face descends down to his.   
  
"Tai. ."  
  
His lips are so warm.   
  
"San!"  
  
We never feel the blast as we are more preoccupied   
with each other. His lips caress mine as I slowly open   
my mouth. His tongue enters to explore my mouth and I   
finally get the sense to use mine.   
  
I feel so tired now. . .  
  
What happened?  
  
@------  
Tired must rest. . .but Bunny. .  
  
3  
Darien. . . Are you feeling this too? . .   
  
@------  
So warm. . .  
  
  
  
3  
I feel like I was ran over my a truck then dumped   
in a cage full of crabs then beaten to death with steel   
tip whip and finally, given multiple paper cuts. Hey,   
those stupid cuts hurts.  
  
Luna is staring at me. Well, that's a pleasant   
sight to see is my fur-ball cat.  
  
"Luna, where am I?"  
  
"You are at Raye's Temple. She has placed you in a   
guest room on a futon. Do you feel ok? You were out of   
it for awhile."  
  
Why? I don't remember what happened. Ok, let's   
recap. I was fighting this creature ,that turned Melvin   
into a pervert. Mars attacked us and we were thrown   
against the wall. But what happened after that. Is the   
monster still on the loose. And, where is Darien? It   
can't have been captured again, now has he?  
  
"Bunny, answer me. . . how are you feeling?"  
  
"Luna. ." My eyes descended to hers. "I am fine,   
but what happened? Is the monster still at large? Are   
people still possessed? Where is Darien? Is he alright?"  
  
I hear her sigh. Oh goddess, Darien is hurt. Its   
my fault. If I didn't except his help from the beginning   
he would not be in this mess in the first place.   
  
"He's fine. Mr. Darien Shields is fine. He has   
been asking about you. It's was a shock to find him   
there with you."  
  
He is fine. He isn't hurt. I feel a little better.   
But My body still aches all over.  
  
"I found you at the last minute when you and Mr.   
Shields defeated the creature. Do you remember how you   
defeated it?" She looked at me with a note of question   
in her eyes.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"A very bright light emitted from the both of   
while you were. .um . .together. The white light seemed   
to engulf all of Tokyo. It restored people to their   
normal state and destroyed the creature."  
  
Huh? Darien and I were together? Doing what?   
Crying our eyes out that he won't kill us?  
  
"Me and Darien were together? Doing what?"  
  
"Making out! Bunny, since when have you two been   
THAT close? What was going on when you were over his   
place?" Raye was at the door with a blushing Amy behind   
her.  
  
"Me and Darien were making out?"  
  
  
::Thump::  
  
::Thump::  
  
::Thump::  
  
I mean I thought about kissing him but I didn't   
think it would actual happen. Just thinking about   
probably gives me a nose bleed.  
  
I quickly check my nose for any blood coming out   
of it. I wonder what Darien is doing now. It's over. The   
whole spell thing is over. But why do I feel. .   
  
. . That it's only the beginning . .  
  
The beginning of everything that will come. . .I   
want to see Darien.  
  
I should thank him for everything. He put his life   
in danger because of mine many times. He is always   
protecting me. My protector. . .Darien. . . Tuxedo Mask.   
. My heart is going faster and faster. . .  
  
"So, Serena, I think this light is very important   
if it is what I think it is then you and Darien are more   
in danger than originally. . ." Luna looked at me with   
great intensity. She closed her eyes as if to remember   
and a wry smile curled up on her face. "If I am correct   
then you are the keeper of the silver crystal."  
  
ME? Keeper of the silver crystal. The one that   
everyone is after. The enemy, us, and Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"You and Mr. Shields to be correct should be the   
holders of the crystal. It would explain the light   
emitted from the two of you when you were together at   
the arcade. But thing is I only thought a descendant of   
the moon kingdom could hold it. My only logical guess is   
that you are the moon princess and if that is so then   
Darien is someone I have not been able to put in the   
picture yet. I can't seem to remember the rest that I   
seemed to forgot."  
  
Me a princess? Luna really lost it now. I pat her   
head gently and begin to gently rub behind her ears.   
"Don't worry, Luna. I know we will figure it out soon.   
But we should wait when everyone is more rested and our   
heads are clearer." Her eyes stare into mine for a   
moment and I know that she been in some real stress.   
"Luna, please don't stress yourself out. We have time to   
recollect ourselves. Who knows maybe I am a princess but   
now is not the time to worry about it but to relax, OK?"   
  
Her head rests in my lap as I continue to rub her   
behind the ears. "OK, Serena, just this once."   
  
I look up to see Raye and Amy still at the door   
staring at us. "Raye, Amy, are you two ok? I mean you   
were under too right? DO you remember?"  
  
Raye giggled at little nervously at me. "Well,   
actually we don't remember a thing! I remember seeing   
you come here and then I blacked out after that." She   
looked at me and softens a little. "Thank you, Bunny. I   
mean without you, Amy and I would still be servants to   
that monster."   
  
I gently settled Luna down on my pillow and let   
her sleep in peace. I walked up to her and embraced her.   
My whispers to her were for her ears to hear only, "I   
told you I would set you free. I promised you." I looked   
behind and saw Amy standing there staring at us. I   
encouraged her with my eyes to join us.   
  
This is what we are fighting for.  
  
**  
3 One Week Later 3  
  
I found out what arcade guy's name is!!! Its   
Andrew! He is such a cutie now and just keeps thanking   
me for bringing all my cute friends here.   
  
I meet this awesome girl name Lita! She is a great   
cook and really imitating when you get on her wrong   
side. I first meet her when I was crossing the street   
absent mindlessly with Luna thinking about a certain   
someone who I have not seen in a week! GRRRRR! But we   
are not talking about that now are we? Well, this car   
was coming and she comes out of no where and saves me.   
  
Lita is beautiful. She had this long brown hair   
that has curls and it's not a perm, its natural. Her   
eyes are truly trusting with its earthly green color.   
She is taller than me and bigger than me, so she can   
take me on any day. Her earrings are of roses. Beautiful   
roses the color of a virgin bride's blush.  
  
Speaking of virgin bride this creature dressed up   
as one to steal men and so us soldiers had to defeat it,   
only to find out that Lita was Sailor Jupiter! That's a   
good thing I mean she is so wonderful.  
  
It's raining again this week. Here I am in the   
arcade playing with my cherry vanilla shake. It had   
melted about 10 minutes ago. It's a good shake, believe   
me, but I can't really bring myself to drink it. All I   
think about is Darien. I wonder what he is doing and   
what he is thinking about. Is he thinking about me? Does   
he thinks about the time we spent together? Is he   
avoiding me? Or am I avoiding him?  
  
This so confusing and I know I should be doing   
more important things like studying and researching   
about the enemy but I can't seem to focus. It's a week   
after Valentine's day and I did spend it with someone I   
really like. So, I guess I got my wish but. . . I wish   
that it kept on going for a while longer. Darien is   
everything I dreamed of. He is handsome, charming,   
intelligent, and kind. He is also many other things that   
I can go on forever saying but it just would not help.   
It won't help me if I think about how he is so wonderful   
and beautiful. It just won't help me.  
  
Well, I have a coin left. I should use it on the   
Sailor V game. That usually helps me out with my   
problems. To take my mind at ease.  
  
I pop the coin in to start at the first level. I   
am doing good. I have not lost any lives and that's   
good. Second level is the a little difficult but I keep   
going. Now I get the little game video where she asks   
the robbers who they word for and they say her arch   
enemy. She gets angry and starts to fight monsters now.   
You see her enemy is not of this earth mush like my   
enemy. But this is new..  
  
I never saw this scene before. . .I thought Sailor   
V didn't have a boyfriend. The scene shows her walking   
to his house. She must talk to him. She wants to keep   
focus so can fight the enemy. She doesn't want to worry   
about him the whole time. Sailor V never really had any   
emotions to the game except to fight and keep fighting.   
Is Sailor V telling me something I should already know?   
I do miss Darien. I do need to talk to him.  
  
  
@-------- Darien @---------  
  
  
I can't stay in here all the time. Studying is   
something I have to do though. So, until I can   
concentrate I will stay in here and try to study.   
  
Recently, I have been wondering if I am doing this   
to study or to stay away. I never had a girl get so   
close to me. Or anyone for that matter. I make a few   
friends here and there but nothing so comfortable. I   
mean I really did want to be with Bunny. But now I don't   
know. It's so much to get used to.  
  
I never have been in a relationship before with   
any girl. I really like Bunny a lot. I do. But what is   
stopping me? It is the fear of companionship. But I   
always wanted that hasn't I? Now, here I am becoming a   
couch potato, all because I can't decide what I want to   
do. Before I have been so sure but now? I have doubts.   
She is so special. What if it doesn't work out? Then   
what?  
  
Bunny, I really need to talk to you.  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
Bunny? Did you hear me calling for you?  
  
I proceed to the door. I find my neighbor two   
doors down with a package.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Shields. I made some extra muffins and   
was wondering if you wanted some. I also made some   
cheesecake and hash browns that are really yummy and I   
would love to offer.(AN: CW-BABE! Get it! Come on Muff-  
Muff-chan!! 3)" Mrs. Patterson with her dentures smiled   
at me. Her hair was tucked under carefully be her wig. I   
guess her hair was colored black when she was in her   
youth.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Patterson. I would love some.   
Thank you so much." She gave me the plate of food and it   
was still warm. "I'll give your plate back as soon as   
possible."  
  
"No need, Mr. Shields. You will have so much to do   
in the next few weeks that you won't have time to think   
about this plate. So, you can keep it. You'll pay me   
back later I am sure. But right now, you should be   
cleaning up for your visitor. She will be here shortly,   
Mr. Shields." She smiled at me again and went back to   
her apartment.  
  
That was weird.  
  
She? Bunny? Is that who she meant by 'she'? I   
place the plate carefully on the counter in my kitchen.   
The papers I was reading or was trying to read from are   
all scattered on the floor.  
  
Well, Mrs. Patterson did tell me to clean up my   
place. I quickly fumble into the living room and start   
to clean the mess that has been piling up from the pass   
week.   
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
Bunny?  
  
It HAS to be her now.  
  
I peek out the peek hole to see her there. She is   
looking down at the floor. In her regular school   
uniform, she is playing 'circle of the thumbs' with her   
hand. Could she be as nervous as me?  
  
"Bunny, how have you been?" I open the door to her   
face.  
I hear her suck in her breath gently, "Good. How   
have you been, Darien?"  
  
"Good. Why don't you come in?" I step aside to   
invite her in. She accepts. My eyes never leave her as   
she walks to the couch and takes a sit.  
  
I really don't want to mess this up. I made up my   
mind and my heart. I want Bunny in my life permanently.   
She is too addictive not to have in my life. When she is   
not around, all I do is thinking about her. I wonder   
what she is doing and thinking. Does she think about me?   
Does she think about the time we spent together?  
  
"Do you want something from the kitchen? I have   
some fresh muffins , hash browns and cheesecakes."  
  
She turns to face me, "No, Darien. I am fine. I   
wanted to talk to you. I have not seen you in a week.   
Well, since the accident. No-one seems to remember but   
you, me, and Luna." The curls that fall from the side of   
her head is tucked behind her ears by her fingers.   
"Darien, I came here to tell you something that I have   
been trying to avoid this past week but it has been the   
only thing I could be able to think about." Her eyes   
meet mine with such doubtfulness.  
  
I approach her on the couch and sit next to her.   
My hand takes hers in mine. My thumb caresses her palm   
gently. I hear a gentle sigh from her lips. My lips move   
to her ears as I whisper, "I hope what you have to tell   
me is the something I have to tell you."  
  
Her hand comes to my face and holds my cheek.   
Caressing gently as I am doing to her hand. "I think it   
is."  
  
I pulled her to my chest and buried my face in her   
hair. Intoxicating smell. Sweet embrace. Soft touch. "I   
am sorry for avoiding you all week. I didn't know what I   
wanted from you. You made me feel so different than I   
ever felt before. I was afraid of letting you close. I   
was afraid of how comfortable you made me feel. I never   
had the butterflies in my stomach before 'til I meet   
you."  
  
"Oh Darien, I am so in love with you. I never felt   
this way for anyone in my life. I never want this   
feeling to go. Stay with me forever."  
  
"Forever, I will stay with you, Bunny. I can never   
stay away the one I love."  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~  
THE END!!  
3  
Email me: Raider_lady@msn.com  
Marcy  
Notes:  
Thank you to everyone who emailed me and  
encouraged me. Even those silent supporters who never   
spoke. Thank you very much! I want to start another   
story soon. I have a lot of ideas. But my biggest dream   
is to co-write with someone. I really want to co-write   
with a fellow author in this sailor moon fanfiction   
world.  
  
CW-babe, Spiffie, and I are creating this RPG   
online. It's set in another world called Kirin-Cyphris(   
I believe that's right :)) and we need people willing to   
participate and we also need a villain or two. I love   
villains, too bad y'all can't hear my evil laugh. I   
swear I go up three degrees. I should have more info   
about that soon. By my next story anyway.   
  
Sailor Moon S is good. I love the story line. I   
know that the voices on some of the characters are not   
fit for them but I am so into the story that it does not   
bother me at all. Even though I really want to buy the   
Stars season since I think the S and SuperS season is   
not available anywhere anymore. OH well :(. Well, thank   
you for reading and I hope to write for you again.   
  
3 Marcy-chan  
  



End file.
